The Star Begins to Shine
by Goldknight36
Summary: A courageous young foxes Journey to rid the Diamond Mountains of black hearted vermin.
1. Chapter 1

Star Silver tongue was staring into the sunset. He let his mind run away he was a fox and an unusual one he didn't think all other species were not trustworthy and scum. He was sitting on a hill staring through a window of Redwall Abbey. A young mouse Mattimeo who was currently their warrior even though he was a warrior he didn't relish war. Star had run further and faster he had ever had. He had run from an evil tyrant a mouse named Wartooth. He wondered what it would be like in Redwall Abbey. He'd be surprised if he'd be accepted. Even if their door was open to everyone he would never be entirely accepted. He stared up in the saw the star of the fox on which he was named. He had dreamed of being the greatest fox warlord. That dream was virtually impossible but he still hoped. He heard a shout and saw a rat kidnapping a young hedgehog. He jumped off the hill into a tree then out of the tree onto the ground. The rat hesitated for a second then realised that the fox facing him was a child, but strangely he still was intimidated by the small fox. The fox jumped into the air and karate chopped the rat. The rat stumbled backwards squared up and charged at Star. Star ducked went through the rat's legs. Star then picked up the rat and threw him in the river. The hedgehog seemed very grateful. Star slowly began towards Redwall abbey. **I will Update Soon**

1


	2. Chapter 2

He reached Redwall Abbey when it just before the light completely disappeared.

He saw an abbey guard who yelled "We're under attack" heaps of abbey guard poured out of the gates. Star drew both is sword his midnight blue cloak blew in the wind. Just before the guards attacked Mattimeo yelled "Stop" they immediately stopped. "Return to your posts." The guards marched off. Mattimeo said "I'm sorry the guards don't know you." "How do you know me?" asked Star "You were one of the people who tried to rescue us when we were kidnapped." Mattimeo then showed Star to his room. Star fell asleep almost instantly he was warm and comfortable.

When morning came Star was up and about when he heard a scream. He ran outside sprinting down the stairs five at a time. Outside Wartooth and his horde were inside the abbey walls. Star drew both his swords and leapt at Wartooth. Mattimeo ran out the door and drew his sword. Wartooth smashed his sword on Star's. Star amazingly didn't drop his swords and landed a blow intended to send his opponent off balance. It worked Star then knocked Wartooth sword away. "You have five seconds to call of your horde or I get to chase you." Star yelled triumphantly "Retreat" Wartooth yelled. Within five minutes the entire horde was out of sight.

Abbot Mortimer was ever grateful and a feast was held in his honour. Soon Star had to leave he never stayed very long in the same place. He was going to travel to Salamandastron next and then to his home in the diamond mountains. He set out early next morning to avoid the heat. He reached Mossflower and thought he heard movement so he took out his sword and prepared to fight. A spear shot out from near a tree. He jumped aside and saw what looked like a tree moved. His keen eyes saw it was not a tree but one of the painted ones. He sprinted towards daylight knowing they wouldn't risk going out of the forest. He then puzzled why the painted ones were so far south when the hedgehog he had rescued appeared and said, "They were hired by Wartooth that's why they were so far south." "He must have paid them heaps." Star. "He did he said he would give them the whole of Mossflower woods." Star said goodbye to the hedgehog lit a torch and went into the woods. He knew from all his travelling that the painted ones never attacked while their victims could see well Star kept out his sword all the same. It was a long journey through Mossflower woods. After three weeks of traveling he could see the sea. He then went east for about three days then something interesting happened. A throwing knife flew through the air in front of him. He dove behind a tree he didn't see anything he walked further another throwing knife narrowly missed him. He saw that the knifes were coming from a dry bush. He leapt on the bush and started wrestling it. Inside there was a rat with about 40 throwing knives. He escaped Star's grip and ran off. Star could now see Salamandastron. Star walked all the way to Salamandastron with almost no trouble. When he arrived at Salamandastron he met with the badger lord. The badger lord carried a massive sword. The badger lord

3


End file.
